Never Met The Boy Next Door
by friendsloversorhaters
Summary: Kurt has lived next to Blaine his entire life, but they have never met before. What will happen when they finally meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Blaine has lived next to me since I could remember. Even before my mother died when I was eight years old, he lived there. The weird thing is, that I had never talked to him before. He used to go to another primary school, another middle school and another high school. I also knew that he had transferred after some severe bullying at his old high school. The reason I knew all those things wasn't because I was a stalker, but because my father Burt and his father Joe were best friends since high school. The two of them had never lived somewhere else but here. Secretly, I pitied them. The thing that I wanted the most, and was my biggest dream, was getting out of this stupid town called Lima, in Ohio. I did not understand how anyone could live here. Sure, it is pretty big and there are schools and restaurants and a mall, but I still couldn't understand how someone could be attracted by this town. The reason why I'm thinking about this right now, is because my dad has suggested that Finn, my stepbrother, and I should meet Blaine. I honestly don't know anything about this guy. Sure, he lives next to me and all, but I barely see him. My dad tells me he boards at a school in Westerville, which is a town that is even lamer than Lima. It is a bit more graceful though. I also know that Blaine has the same age as I do, he is eighteen and a Junior in high school. He plays the guitar, but I know that because his bedroom window is next to mine and I can hear him playing. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything, but the guy is really good. He is probably some kind of jock. Only the weirdest thing is, that I have never seen him. I have no idea what he looks like, but with a name like his, he is probably some kind of blondie with a bad music and fashion taste. Although, his guitar music has a pretty good taste. Whatever, I'll meet him in a couple of days and my dad sort of expects me to become besties with this guy, but I don't know about that. He is probably anti-gay or something. I just hope that he is ugly, that would be amazing. Then I wouldn't have to have a crush on another guy who isn't interested in me. Okay I should stop having a diary now. For God's sake, I am eighteen years old and I have a diary! I am gay, but I thought that I wasn't _that_ gay."

I slammed his ballpoint on my desk and looked out of the window. To be honest, I was seriously going to start to freak out about this meeting.

'Kurt! Dinner is ready!" Carole shouted. I sighed. I was so glad that I didn't have to do the cooking anymore. My dad was only able to boil eggs and that wasn't the healthiest food on this planet, so as soon as I was allowed to touch the stove, I started cooking myself, but it was so much work to do the laundry, because my dad washed my clothes the wrong way, cooking and school, that when Carole and Finn moved in, I basically stopped doing all those things, because finally there was a woman in my life who understood what I wanted.

'I'm coming Carole!' I shouted back and went downstairs.

Dinner was awkward. Carole kept asking Finn if he had already had sex with Rachel, something that he refused to talk about, and Burt was reading the newspaper. I ate my dinner really fast, told Carole that the food was great, something that kept pleasing her, and hurried back upstairs to my bedroom. After about twenty minutes, someone knocked on my door.

'Come in,' I said, not knowing who it was. It turned out to be my dad. 'Hey buddy, are you okay?' I grimaced at the nickname. 'No dad,' I said, 'I am not okay. Please, I am begging you, please stop calling me buddy! I hate it!' My dad raised his arms in defence. 'I'm sorry son, I won't call you that anymore. Is there something else that you want to tell me?' he asked.

'Well,' I mumbled, 'I am sort of nervous about meeting this Blaine guy, because I have never seen him before even though he has lived next door my entire life…' 'It's okay, you don't have to worry. Blaine is a really nice and decent guy. He is very polite and a real gentleman. Most of the boys aren't like that nowadays, Finn is an example of course.' I smiled. Finn was not a gentleman and most of all, not polite at all. He was rude to people that he didn't know, so I started wondering about what Blaine would think of him. 'Thanks dad, it means a lot that I can talk to you about this,' I sighed. 'No problem kiddo, just don't be nervous. I am sure that you guys are going to be great friends,' dad said while walking out the door. I hoped so. I truly wanted a guy as a friend. I had Finn, but that was different. Finn was my big, overprotective brother who was really sweet and everything, but he wasn't a friend with the same interests as me.

The next day, I went to the Lima Bean with my best friend Mercedes. The Lima Bean was probably the best thing in Lima. It was a coffee shop that was even better than Starbucks and Dunkin Donuts together. I ordered my grande, non-fat mocha and sat down while Mercedes went to the bathroom. Suddenly, a bunch of guys walked in. I wasn't really checking out guys or anything, but they were all wearing the same uniform. The guys ordered and sat down at the table next to me. I looked at them and one of them noticed me and smiled at me. He had dark brown, curly hair, which was plastered to his head with a whole jar of gel, and hazel coloured eyes. He was extremely handsome. Before I could do anything, Mercedes came back and started talking to me about glee club. I nodded at the right times, but could not keep the guy out of my head. When the subject changed to Rachel Berry, the most annoying girl on the planet, I started listening again. As it turned out, she and Finn had broken up _again _and Mercedes and I started a discussion about whether it was the sixth or the seventh time they had broken up. The boys in uniform got up and left, the handsome, gel addicted guy looking at me one more time. Mercedes obviously noticed and smiled, 'He is really cute, I have to admit that.' 'Yeah, well,' I said, 'I don't think he is either gay or single, so I don't think I get to date him.' Mercedes sighed, 'Look, Kurt, I love you and you are an amazing person and you are really talented and handsome so I don't see why you think that you will be single forever!' I looked down at my hands and felt miserable. 'It's because I don't think that I can get out of Lima and go to an accepting city. I am scared that I will be stuck in this town forever.' Mercedes laughed, 'You won't be sweetheart, you are amazingly talented and you will get to New York City.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So apparently my brain can't act normal. I have to write again. I met the cutest and most handsome guy in my life today _and _according to my amazing gay-dar, he was gay. At least, I hope so. Oh, who cares, I'm probably never going to see him anyway. I need to focus on Regionals now, since we're competing against the "Warblers"? Never heard of it. I think it's a really weird name, but the New Directions are doing great so I hope we actually have a shot at winning this thing. It's my last year and I would love to go to Nationals in Chicago. This evening I'm finally going to meet Blondie, aka Blaine. I'm pretty positive that he will be blond. I've seen his dad and with that kind of hair, your son can't be dark-haired. It's genetically impossible. Unless his mom is from Kenya or whatever. But I doubt that. Come to think of it, I've never seen his mom before. She probably has this really busy job or something. Okay I'm starting to write like Finn now, so I'm just going to stop writing. I will never open this diary again. Ever."

I was so nervous. I don't think I had ever been this nervous before a meeting. Mostly because Blondie probably already knew everything about me, including my sexuality, but also because I think it's really, really weird that I had never seen him around before. So when my dad and Finn called me because we had to go, I felt myself trembling. I never tremble. I am never scared, I mean, I get beaten up a lot at school, so why would I worry about Blondie? I shook the thought out of my head and went to my dad and Finn. We walked to the Andersons in complete silence. It felt like someone had died and we were going to see the dead body to identify it. We finally got to the house and my dad knocked on the front door. I heard a movement and the door opened. I saw a tiny woman, who looked Asian, and Mr. Anderson himself. Both of them smiled and, who I assumed to be Mrs. Anderson, said, 'Please, come in!' She seemed really nice and she had a nice smile. Burt half-hugged Joe and kissed Mrs. Anderson on her cheek. 'Finn, Kurt, these are Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Joe and Laila,' My dad said. I nodded and shook their hands. 'It's great to finally meet you guys,' Mrs. Anderson said. I smiled, 'It's great to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.' They laughed and told me to call them by their first names.

As soon as we entered the living room, I was impressed. These people had a great taste. 'Your house is amazing!' I exclaimed, 'Who has designed all the things in here?' Laila smiled and said, 'Blaine, our son, has done that. I'm just going to get him from his room, I'll be right back, make yourself at home.' Finn and I nodded and sat on the couch. I was shocked that Blondie had done this. Their living room looked like it got out of some kind of magazine. I decided that the guy had an amazing taste. At that moment, Blondie walked towards me and my jaw dropped. It was the guy from the Lima Bean who had smiled at me! I couldn't believe it. He seemed to recognize me and walked towards me with his hand extended. I shook it and he smiled, 'I think that I've seen you the other day. I'm Blaine.' 'Y-yeah, I believe I've s-seen you too,' I stuttered, completely shocked. Thank God Joe and Laila didn't notice anything, but Finn did. He had a weird look on his face before Blaine turned to him. 'Then you must be Finn,' he said, sounding less interested. I looked at Blaine and saw that he had a great clothing taste as well, since he was obviously wearing designer clothes.

Suddenly Finn's phone rang and he excused himself, before answering. I stood there awkwardly with Blaine watching me. I cleared my throat and waited for that goddamn Finn to show up. Blaine kept watching me and suddenly asked, 'Where do you go to school?' I told him that I went to McKinley High School in Lima and asked him something about the boarding school he was attending. 'I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville,' he told me, 'I was bullied in high school, Lima East, so I transferred to Dalton. I joined the Warblers, a show choir group and it's an amazing school and it's really safe.' He looked sad though, so I asked him why he transferred, because I was really curious. 'I am gay, so I went through a lot of bullying, even when I hadn't come out yet.' So he was gay, at least my gay-dar wasn't off. I smiled, but suddenly realized that he looked at me with a weird expression. 'Oh my God,' I said, 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at that story, I just was wondering when I saw you in the Lima Bean if you were gay and it turned out I was right!' He smiled, 'Is your gay-dar that amazing? A lot of people don't notice because of the blazers. 'I am gay, so I guess it's easier for me to see if people are…' He laughed, but his expression was surprised. 'So you are gay? I didn't see that coming.' 'Yeah well, I didn't expect _you_ to be my neighbour. We had the same problem in high school, so if we had met before, maybe we could have helped each other.' Suddenly, I realized what I just said and I blushed, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just would have been nice to have known about you before…' He smiled reassuringly. 'I know, I would have liked that too. We could go for coffee, right? Get to know each other a bit better…' I nodded and grabbed my cell phone. 'Could you please add your number?' I asked, not sure if it was appropriate. He nodded and typed in his number. 'I'll text you and you'll have mine too.'

I saw that my dad was about to leave, so I said goodbye to Blaine and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and left with him and Finn, who seemed to be done calling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't really know how this site works, but thank you for reading and please review and stuff. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I do not own glee and all of that and I'll update chapter 3 asap, which will probably be about Kurt and ND and his meeting with Blaine. So if there isn't an author note in the next chapter, you know the reason is that I don't know how this works. I think I'm going to experiment a little more with it ;).**

* * *

**Okay so I added this and noticed how it works. Great, at least I won't be not sleeping because of my curiosity of how this site works...**


	4. Chapter 30

"I can't believe I actually met Blaine and the fact that I have his phone number. After we left, I yelled at Finn for a couple of minutes for leaving me, but it turned out that Puck just got out of Juvie, so that's a really good thing. That goddamn Santana started talking to me today, I was seriously shocked. She asked me if I would consider rejoining the Cheerios, but I told her that I had to think about it. Okay end of diary. I'm going to burn this thing in a minute."

I threw the diary against the wall and it fell on the ground with a loud thud, while knocking over my lamp. The guitar music next door stopped and I saw Blaine's head popped out of the window, 'Kurt! What the hell was that?' I walked towards the window, 'Nothing B, I dropped something and the lamp fell down.' It was nice that he cared though. 'You want to go for coffee?' he yelled back, 'I'm in a desperate need of caffeine.' I nodded and told him that I'd be downstairs in 10 minutes. As soon as he disappeared from the window, I ran towards my closet and started planning an outfit, since I was in my sweatpants. I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs, tripping over Finn's football helmet. I swore loudly while I got up and froze. I was faced with Blaine. 'Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were already in here!' I stuttered. Blaine just laughed and asked me if I was okay. 'Yeah, I'm okay. I'll yell at Finn later this afternoon though.' Suddenly, Finn's head peeped around the corner, asking what I wanted. 'Speak of the devil,' I said, while Blaine started laughing even harder. I glared at him and Finn and dragged Blaine out of the door, after I told Finn that I needed to talk to him.

"I went to the Lima Bean with Blaine today and I think I have a serious crush him. He was so nice and sweet and I don't know what I'm going to do now, because I really want to be friends with him, but I am crushing on him, so I can't help but think about him as my boyfriend."

My day with Blaine had been amazing, but I had to talk to Finn about dropping his stuff. My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

**From Blaine – Kurt, I had a great time, I'll be home next weekend, maybe we could head out for coffee again? x**

**To Blaine – Sure, I'll text you about it. x**

Looked like we started with the x. I was glad, because I didn't want to cause any tension between us because of my stupid crush.

* * *

At school the next day, Sue Sylvester, of all people, approached me. I looked behind me in the hope that a Cheerio was standing there, but unfortunately that wasn't true.

'Porcelain, I wanted to talk to you,' Sue shouted from an enormous distance. I winced at the sound, 'What do you want Ms. Sylvester?' I sighed. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her office, where she put me on a chair. 'Yes,' I said sarcastically, 'I'd like to take a seat, thank you for asking.' 'Cut the sarcasm, Lady face, and tell me one reason why you wouldn't join the Cheerios.' 'I don't want to draw any more attention on myself than I have to,' I said. 'That's bullcrap, because you dress weird,' – I flinched – 'And you are in glee club, so that's not very not-attention drawing.' I nodded, sensing that I had been defeated by this horrible woman. 'Okay, I'll join the Cheerios, but what do I get in return?' Sue raised her eyebrows, 'You get all the popularity you want, you will be invited to all the jock parties and you won't be getting any slushie facials anymore.' 'That sounds reasonable,' I said, trying to sound like I was doing business with someone. She snorted and walked towards a closet. I watched while she grabbed a uniform from the shelf and she handed it to me. 'Put it on right now and show up at practise at four o'clock every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday.' I nodded and took the uniform. It looked like I was finally going to be a cheerleader again. I wondered what Blaine would think of this, but I forced myself to think about something else, since I suspected that Sue could read minds. She told me to leave and I got up and headed towards the nearest bathroom with my uniform in my hand. I changed quickly and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I put one foot in the hallway, everyone tried not to bump into me. I could already feel the power I had, and it felt _good_.

* * *

A/N** Well I hope you guys liked it, I personally thought that Kurt was amazing as a cheerleader, so yeah. If you have any suggestions or whatever, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for taking so long to update this!**

***I own nada***

* * *

"Since I'm not going to throw this diary out anytime soon, I'd better just use it. I've been texting a lot with Blaine and he is amazing. He is really nice to me and the first guy who is a potential best friend. I used to hang out with girls a lot, but lately I feel like I'm getting sick of them, since I'm around girls all the time. Cheerio practise is okay, Ms. Sylvester isn't giving me a hard time since I just joined and I'm still in perfect shape from when I joined in Sophomore year. She's also putting me on a diet, but I guess I'm okay with that too, because I really want to have abs. God, I'm paying way too much attention on the way my body looks. It's not like I'm getting my mack on any time soon.

I sighed and stared out of the window. It was Thursday and I had just finished school and practise. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep, but my French teacher decided that I had to help some kind of Freshman with his French pronunciation because it pretty much sucked. I was sitting in the public library, waiting for this kid to show up. Suddenly the door opened and I saw a couple of guys in blazers walking in. I realized that they were from Dalton and that I had already seen a few of them in the Lima Bean. I started daydreaming about espresso coffee so I jumped when someone was standing in front of me. Of course it was Blaine and he was smiling. 'Hey, didn't think that I would see you here,' I said. He just laughed and shook his head. 'What's with the uniform?' he asked, 'Did you transfer or something?' I shook my head and told him that I was a cheerleader. His eyes went wide. 'What's going on?' I asked. 'I just wouldn't have thought that you were a cheerleader.' I smirked, 'I wasn't, until my cheerleading coach practically forced me to rejoin after we won Nationals last year because of my French Celine Dion song.' Blaine looked very surprised after my monologue. 'You sing?' he asked. 'That's all you picked up,' I teased, 'Yes I do, I'm in the New Directions actually, your competition for Sectionals. Be prepared to have your ass beaten.' 'Are you kidding me? We're amazing, we're going to kick you butt next week. How about we get some coffee and head home?' Blaine asked. 'I'd love to, but I have this Freshman who I have to help with his French pronunciation or whatever and he's about to show up.' Blaine looked disappointed. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I answered. 'Hey Joey, what's up?' I listened for a minute, said goodbye and finished my call. 'Looks like I'm getting my espresso. The Freshman is not going to show up because he went home sick and forgot to call.' Blaine smiled and we walked to the Lima Bean.

When we got to the counter, Blaine ordered my espresso and a medium drip and paid for it. 'Hey, I want to pay for my own coffee!' I exclaimed. 'Oh please, I want to pay for the coffee. I invited you, so I get to pay.' I grabbed my espresso reluctantly and we sat down.

'So, do you always order espresso?' Blaine asked. 'Nope, I'm just worn out because of cheerleading and glee club practise and I still have to study for two tests due tomorrow, so I'm exhausted. What brings you in Lima, by the way?'

'I'm pretty fond of the Lima Bean, so I come here all the time, much to my friends dismay. So may I ask what your plans are for Sectionals?'

'Yes, you may,' I answered, and Blaine smiled like he just got what he wanted, 'But I'm not going to tell you anything.' His face fell and I laughed, 'You really are an open book, Blaine. Maybe you should work on that.'

We finished our coffee and we walked towards our cars. Blaine caught me by surprise and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and we said goodbye. 'You will be home this weekend, right?' I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and told me that he didn't know yet. 'I'll text you, okay Kurt?' I nodded and drove away, disappointed that maybe I wouldn't get to spend time with him this weekend.

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs with my last energy and dropped on my bed with my face buried in my pillow. I knew one thing for sure, I had a crush on Blaine Anderson.


	6. 5

**Pre-ramble**

**I have decided to go another way. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review this story. I'm going on vacation in about two weeks, so I won't be able to update, but I'll try to write. After those three weeks of vacation, I'm going to go on another one for two weeks. I have chapter 6 almost ready to publish...**

**I own nada**

* * *

Chapter 5

I walked through the halls of McKinley High and for the first time in years I felt at ease. I high-fived Finn when I he walked past me and I opened my locker. Suddenly, someone slammed it shut. I glared in the direction, only to find out that it was Mercedes and Rachel who had done that. I sighed, 'What do you want?' I asked in an annoyed tone. Mercedes and Rachel glanced at each other and Mercedes started talking, 'So… You're a cheerleader now, and a damn good one, so we think that it's time for you to get a boyfriend…'

I was shocked. Obviously, I hadn't told them about my crush on Blaine, but that was because I was afraid they would tell him. 'Where do you want to find me a gay boyfriend in this cow town?' I scoffed. Mercedes and Rachel exchanged a glance and I started praying for something good. 'Well…' Rachel started, 'I did some research and we could go to Scandals.' I gaped at her, unsure what to say. 'Rachel, do you realize that I have no idea whatsoever what the hell Scandals is?' I started to get annoyed, because I would be late at Cheerio practise. Rachel smiled, 'Let me help you out. Scandals in a gay bar in Westerville, Ohio and Mercedes and Santana would like to take you there.'

I smirked, 'I'm sure you haven't told Santana about that yet?' To my surprise, they laughed and told me that she actually wanted to go there. I would have to talk to Santana about her feelings for Brittany. 'So Kurt,' Mercedes asked, 'Are you going to come with us, or not?' I opened my locker. 'Alright, I'll come. But only because I want San to get her mind of things, not because I want a boyfriend. When are we going?' 'Next Thursday night and you can sleep at San's place after,' Mercedes exclaimed, while she seemed very excited. 'That's settled then.'

* * *

'Kurt, I'd like you to meet Paul. Paul is also gay and he goes to Dalton. You can go and dance now,' Mercedes said. We were in Scandals in the middle of the crowd. I shook hands with Paul, who was obviously drunk. 'So you got in with a fake ID too?' I asked. 'Nope,' he said, 'I'm 21 years old.' 'How can you still be in high school,' I asked surprised. 'I failed freshman and junior year and I had to take my finals twice, but my parents have enough money to keep me in school. So I guess I'm a senior now.' Wow, Mercedes managed to set me up with the dumbest person I've ever met. 'Mercedes,' I hissed, 'how can you set me up with someone who is more stupid than Finn?' She shrugged her shoulders, muttered an excuse to the Paul guy and dragged me towards Santana.  
She was talking to a handsome guy, who's name was Jeremy, I learned and before I knew it, we were dancing. Jeremy wasn't drunk and he was handsome, so when he started kissing me, I wasn't too upset.  
After a while, he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth and I let him, while pretending he was Blaine. Jeremy was an amazing kisser, but I just didn't feel the spark, so I quit kissing him. He took it as an invitation to suck a hickey on my neck. I groaned in frustration and pushed him away. He walked up to me and whispered, 'let's get out of here,' in my ear. 'Look,' I said, 'I'm not really looking for a one night stand, but it was amazing kissing you, so I'm just gonna grab my stuff and go. Goodbye Jeremy.' And with those words, I walked away, proud of myself.  
That pride lasted for about twenty seconds, until I reached Mercedes and she started screaming. I rolled my eyes, 'What do you want, Mercedes?' I asked annoyed. 'Oh my God Kurt, you have the biggest hickey on your neck I've ever seen!' I groaned. 'Mercedes, can we please get Santana and go. I don't want to talk about this night and I want to get my sleep on.' Mercedes rolled my eyes and took my hand do we wouldn't get lost.  
After walking around for a few minutes, I found Santana, who was sucking faces with a random girl. I dragged her away while Santana was yelling at me in Spanish; 'Hijo de puta, porque no me dejaste con esa chica? Podría a ver agarrado la a ella y estuviera contenta ahora si tu no estabas acá!' I sighed, 'San, I have no idea what you were saying, but we need to get out of here before we'll do things we are going to regret.' Santana growled, but obliged and walked towards Mercedes' car with us.

* * *

The next morning I walked towards our front door when Finn suddenly pulled it open and started yelling at me. I winced at the sound, because I still had a bit of a headache from the loud music and the alcohol. 'Why did you just get home? We have sectionals in two hours dude! TWO! We can't lose you. We're up against Oral Intensity and the Warblers or whatever!' 'Finn,' I tried to say, 'No bro, let me talk to you! This is unacceptable!' Finn continued yelling. 'FINN!' I shouted. He finally shut up and I continued, 'Listen to me. It doesn't matter if I'm swaying in the back sane or swaying in the back with a hangover. It doesn't matter, because I don't have to do something challenging. The same goes for Mercedes and Santana. Mercedes only has to belt out a final note that she's been able to belt out since she were three years old and Santana has to sing a song that she was born singing. It doesn't matter how wasted we get Finn!'  
My dad burst in the door. 'Did you just say the word "we" and "wasted" in one sentence?' he shouted. I shook my head. 'Dad, I don't have a hangover. If I had one, I would have been lying on the ground, crying, because of the massive headache I would have.' My dad seemed to believe me and walked away.  
'So, Kurt, you're going to have to change because we are leaving in half an hour,' Finn told me. I nodded and went upstairs to change.  
When I was inside my walk-in closet, I heard someone shouting my name. I winced and looked out of my window. Blaine was standing there in his uniform. 'Break a leg this afternoon, Kurt!' he said, 'I'm sure you're going to be amazing.' 'Thank you!' I shouted back, 'You probably won't even notice me, but good luck to you too! I'll talk to you after we won!' Blaine rolled his eyes, yelled a goodbye and walked away from the window. I ran towards the bathroom to get some Advil and started to get changed.  
I thanked God and Jeremy that the hickey was on my collarbone and not on my neck, because now my dress shirt would cover most of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pre ramble:**

**First of all, I reached an enormous amount of 2 (two!) reviews. Thank you so much for that! I'm glad that they're positive, but if you have something negative to comment, please do so. **

**Second, I don't know if I have mentioned it, but Kurt and Blaine are both Seniors, because I don't like the RIB "we have to seperate them" crap. **

**Lastly, I'll try to update a few more chapters before I go on vacation. Maybe I'll be able to update like two more chapters. I still don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I'll tell you asap. Also, if you have any suggestions for this story, please review! And thank you for reading and all, I really appreciate it. I have an English test tomorrow, so I'm going to have to study, so adios for now!**

**I own nada**

* * *

Chapter 6

The drive to school was quiet. Finn was obviously nervous and I didn't feel like talking because the Advil hadn't kicked in yet. I couldn't wait to see Mercedes, who had drunk a lot more than I had. Carole and my dad would show up when the competition actually started and Blaine was driving there in his own car.  
When we arrived to school, we entered the building and found our way to the choir room. Mercedes looked, as I predicted, a lot worse than me, but that was probably because I used foundation, for the first time in my life. I'm not that gay.  
'Well Hummel, don't you look great!' Santana said. 'I'm sure yesterday's make out session was amazing for your skin.' I clenched my teeth. Santana was not doing this with Finn next to me. 'Hell to the no, Santana, we will talk with Kurtie boy later, not in front of his brother,' Mercedes said thankfully. I smiled at her. Santana looked annoyed though. I suspected that she was definitely not going to drop the subject. I had given it a lot of thought and decided that I didn't want to talk about in anymore. I got out of the choir room to break the tension and Rachel followed me. 'I take it that Scandals went great,' she said nervously. I closed my eyes and opened them again, trying not to lose my cool. 'Rachel Berry, listen to me. I will not talk about it, but I'll tell you this. I will never, ever be persuaded by you again to go to Scandals. Ever.' Rachel looked genuinely worried. 'What happened, Kurt?'  
'I kissed this guy who I will, thank God for that, probably never see again, but I shouldn't have done it. I want to kiss someone because I like that guy and he likes me back! I don't want to go around kissing guys that don't mean anything to me and besides, every single time I kissed that guy, I pictured that he was the person that I actually like!' I was out of breath because of my rant, but Rachel looked somewhere behind me. I turned around and in horror I saw that Blaine and a few other Warblers were standing there. The horror was even worse when I found out that Jeremy was a Warbler. Jeremy. As in the guy I kissed the other night. I groaned and escaped into the nearest bathroom.  
After a few minutes I got out of the stall and I saw Blaine standing in front of the mirror. I looked into the mirror and tried to fix my hair, while ignoring Blaine. He coughed to get my attention and I turned to look at him, waiting expectantly. 'Look, Kurt,' he said. Oh how I love it when he says my name. 'I'm sorry for overhearing that conversation because I'm sure that you wanted to keep it private, but if you want to talk about the guy you kissed or the guy you like, I'm here for you.' I nodded, 'Thank you Blaine. I really appreciate it, but I'm going to have to focus on Sectionals though. Maybe I'll talk to you about it another time, but I'm going to have to give it a lot of thought myself too.' Blaine nodded and said, 'Okay. I hope you figure it out. Good luck with sectionals.' 'Thank you. I'll see you when the judges hand us the trophy,' I smirked.

Sectionals was perfect. _We _were perfect. I have to admit, the Warblers were amazing and Blaine has a beautiful voice. He never told me that he was the lead. The New Directions were back in the green room after our performance and I couldn't help, but overhear a conversation between Rachel and Quinn. 'I know that you're proud of what you did, Quinn, but I have to say that your voice was a little unstable at times. That song by Shakira would have been amazing for my voice, since we have the same range, but you did well enough for a second place. That is not what we want though. Brittany and Mike's dancing wasn't as in sync as I wanted it to be and obviously I'm a better dancer than Britt, but it wasn't bad. The audience liked it, because they're not as capable to see imperfections as me. I still think that you should get better vocal lessons, because you seriously have to work on your D. It sounded like a cat was crying.' Rachel continued ranting about Quinn and what she had done wrong and after a few minutes Santana got sick of it. 'Listen, hobbit. You think that you're amazing and all, but Quinn has an amazing voice and it's nice to hear it once, since we all get sick of yours from hearing it too many times. Also, you should really get a haircut, because right now you look like you live in some kind of ghetto, and I don't mean the good kind like my ghetto.' I interrupted Santana, 'Also Berry, get a make-over, because you look like the combination of a toddler and a fifty year old man who has a midlife-crisis.' Santana and I high-fived each other and we walked towards the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Rachel Berry behind. We kept laughing until we got out drinks and salads without dressing and we took a seat. Blaine walked towards us and greeted me.

'Santana,' I said, 'This is Blaine Anderson,' She nodded her head. 'Blaine, this is Santana Lopez.' He shook her hand. 'It's nice to meet you, Santana, Kurt told me about you. Are you the girl from Lima Heights?' 'Yep, that'd be me. It's nice to meet you, Gargler.' Blaine looked confused and I decided to help him out of this situation. 'Hey guys, we need to be on stage in a couple of seconds, because they are going to announce the winners. How about we go there?' I said. Santana and Blaine nodded and Blaine told us that he was going to find a few of his friends. He walked away and apparently I must've been staring, because Santana snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jumped and laughed. 'Oh my God Hummel, you are seriously crushing on that hobbit number two.' 'Fine, it's true, I like him,' I snapped, 'Happy?' 'Very,' Santana smirked. 'I can't blame you. He is a fine piece of ass after all.'

After the announcement that the Warblers and the New Directions tied, I changed into a white shirt with a V-neck and red skinny jeans before trying to find my dad and Carole. Finn helped me to look for them too and they were talking to the Andersons. Blaine wasn't with them yet. I assumed that he and his friends would go to an after party or something. I had thought about going there too, but I was worn out because of Scandals and I did not want to get drunk again. Besides, it was announced as a drinking party, so there was no point not drinking. 'Oh there you are!' My dad exclaimed happily. I nodded and smiled. He could obviously see that I was tired but he decided to ignore that. 'So, Joe and I were thinking that maybe we could go to Breadstix with our families…' I nodded that I was okay with it, because I really needed a salad and Finn looked unsure. 'Burt, I was planning on going to the after party… Would that be okay?' Finn asked. 'You can go to that party after dinner okay? Knowing what kind of parties Puck and Santana throw, I'm sure that it will last 'till at least 4 am.' Finn smiled and thanked my dad. I saw Blaine walking towards us and my mouth opened in surprise. He saw me looking, 'What?' he asked. I slammed my mouth shut and said, 'Well, I'm just surprised that you actually own clothes, since you always wear your uniform.' He blushed, 'Well, I do own clothes, but I don't bother to change after school because it takes too much of my time.' 'Oh, so you're a busy man, then?' I teased him. He rolled his eyes before turning to his dad. 'Dad, are we going to go home?' 'No Blaine,' Joe answered, 'We're going to Breadstix with the Hummels. After that we'll go home.' Blaine just nodded. Finn asked him, 'So you guys don't have after parties?' Blaine laughed, 'Yes we do, but we have after parties at Dalton on Monday, because everyone is at school.' 'But you can't drink on those parties, so what is the point?' Finn asked. I cleared my throat feeling annoyed. 'Finn, not everyone has the urge to drink like you do, okay?' Blaine smiled at me. 'Actually,' he said while checking if his parents couldn't hear him, 'We do drink. We ask a few guys to break into their parents liquor cabinet over the weekend and we'll party in our common room on Monday.' Finn looked surprised, 'Dude, that is so bad ass!' he exclaimed. Blaine just rolled his eyes. He seemed to do that a lot, but at least it suited him. My dad started talking, 'Alright,' he said, 'Finally Carole and Laila have arrived, so I think we can go now. Let's go to Breadstix! '


	8. Chapter seven

**Pre-ramble: So this will probably be the last chapter in about 2 months, because I'm leaving in five days. I'll try to write a bit while I'm there though. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not very sure if I like it myself, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Football games are coming up! Dalton vs. McKinley. That's all I can spoiler. Thank you for reading and alerting and adding to favorites and reviewing! I really apreciate it. **

**The same thing as always; I don't get paid for this and FOX doesn't sue my ass.**

**- XOXO**

**P.S. I'm very sorry if the chapter numbers are confusing for you. I totally need to work on it. Next the chapter after this will be chapter nine I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 8

As soon as we arrived to Breadstix, Finn started acting like a baby. I rolled my eyes. 'Finn, can you ever act normal?' I snapped. He shrugged his shoulders, 'But Kurt, it's _Breadstix_! You're supposed to act like this in here!' I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Burt talked to the waitress and Blaine started rubbing my shoulders and whispering to me; 'Kurt, it's okay… He'll come 'round eventually.' I grinned, 'Yeah, maybe in twenty years,' I whispered back. I saw Blaine's mom looking at us with a confused look on her face. I realized that we were standing really close to each other, so I moved so that there would be a little more space between us. 'Sorry,' I whispered softly, 'But this is still Ohio after all…' Blaine nodded with an understanding look on his face. I didn't like the loss of contact, but it was highly probable that one of the McKinley jocks was in here, so I couldn't risk anything.

We sat down and ordered our drinks. 'So Blaine,' I said, 'You do drink other thinks except for coffee…' He laughed, 'Yeah I do, but mostly coffee though. I think that coffee and pasta is kind of gross.' Finn interrupted our conversation, 'Are you a coffee addict like Kurt? Is that a gay thing or something?' Blaine grinned, 'Maybe, I don't know… It's definitely a Dalton thing though.' 'Finn,' Carole snapped, 'You can't just say things like that. You don't even know if Blaine is gay.' Finn gave his mother an "oh please" look and asked Blaine if it was true. Blaine nodded and glanced at his mother. I followed his glance and saw Mrs. Anderson shifting in her chair uncomfortably while shooting Blaine a weird look. I looked at Finn, confused about what just happened. He didn't notice my look because he was too busy eating breadsticks.

I usually tried to avoid Breadstix as much as possible because I would gain weight and Sue would kill me, so I decided to order a Caesar salad without dressing. Blaine looked shocked. 'What's up?' I asked. 'How can you only eat salad?' He exclaimed. I laughed, 'My cheerleading coach put me on a diet when I joined, so I'm going to have to eat a salad. Actually, I'm still surprised that she didn't make me eat even less. The last time I joined my best friend wasn't allowed to have anything but one of my coach's awful drinks with red peppers in it. She quit after three weeks, because she loves tots.' 'Is that even legal?' Mr. Anderson asked. I shrugged, 'I don't know. Wouldn't be the first time that she'd do something illegal. She tried to build a human canon. But she's an amazing cheerleading coach and we win Nationals every year, so nobody complains.' Blaine looked impressed. 'Have you ever won Nationals with her?' he asked. 'Yeah,' I said, 'I was on the Cheerios in my Sophomore year and we won Nationals and we were twelfth at the show choir national championship last year.' Blaine looked even more impressed.

After dinner Blaine asked me if I wanted to go outside with him for a moment. I was surprised, but I saw the look on Mrs. Anderson's face and decided to be rebellious. 'Sure,' I said, 'I'll come.'

When we got outside, I couldn't wait any longer. 'What's going on with your mom? Does she hate me or something?' Blaine looked surprised. 'What are you talking about?' he asked, 'I'm pretty sure she has nothing against you…' I didn't want to give up so easily, so I kept asking, 'But what I going on with these looks she sends you all the time?' Blaine tried to keep his expression unreadable, but after I looked him in his eyes a few seconds, he couldn't keep it together. 'Look Kurt,' he said, 'I'm going to tell you something okay? But you have to promise that you won't walk away or something.' I nodded and Blaine started talking.

'When I was fourteen, I came out to my parents. My dad was okay with it and made a few comments about me getting the right guy and that he would have to fight all the people who were crushing on me off me. I was happy that he accepted me, because he was one of the most important people in the world to me. My mother, however, was not so happy with me. In fact, she was furious and very disappointed in me. As you know, she's a Filipino and she's from a very religious, Catholic, country. Her parents and the church always told her that homosexuality is a sin and that people like us should be killed. So when I came out, it was against everything that she stood for and she never looked the same way at me. She always looks disgusted. My mom and dad used to fight a lot because of me and it killed me. I loved my mom so it really upset me that she couldn't look at me without being disgusted.

When I was in my last year of middle school, I had this other friend, Daniel, who just found out that he was gay. The school had organized a dance and we decided to go there together. Not as a couple, but just together, because we were friends. After the dance we were waiting for my dad to pick me up, but a few homophobes ran up to us and started beating us. My dad came just in time before they beat us knock out, but he had to take me and Daniel to the hospital. After that incident, I started to be really depressed like it was my fault that I was gay and it was bad, so I sort of started to hate myself.

After summer break my dad let me transfer to Dalton. My mother didn't agree with it and she thought that I was a coward and, according to her, it was my own fault that I got beaten up. My dad just ignored everything she said and signed all the papers to make me transfer. He also started a lawsuit against those guys and thankfully they got into Juvie. After my transfer everything got easier. I got to see my mom less, so I didn't miss her as much and I made some awesome friends, so eventually everything was okay again. It's just my mom who doesn't really talk to me.'

After Blaine finished talking I had to hold back a sob, but I noticed that he had a hard time keeping a straight face as well. I silently hugged him and realized that I had to be happy that my dad and Carole and Finn were totally accepting of me. 'So Blaine,' I asked, 'Do you have any siblings?'

Blaine nodded, 'Yes, I have a brother, Cooper, who lives in Los Angeles. He's eight years older than me, but we get along well. He knows about what I told you and even though he was always my mom's favourite son, he doesn't really talk to her anymore.' I sighed. 'I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Blaine, I wouldn't wish it to my worst enemy.' He shrugged, 'Well, I'm used to it now and in less than a year I'll be in New York City or whatever and I'll be happier. I'll miss my dad though.'

I gaped at him. 'You want to go to New York?' 'Yeah,' he nodded, 'The idea that I'll be allowed to marry anyone I want attracts me. Where do you want to go then?' 'New York as well,' I exclaimed, 'Oh my God this is so cool, maybe we'll be like neighbours or something!' Blaine laughed. 'Kurt, we already are neighbours, silly.'


	9. Chapter eight

**Sooooooo I finished chapter 8 today. I'm sorry for my last A/N where I told you guys that the next chapter would be chapter nine. I was wrong, as usual. I thought this would be the football chapter, but it turned out that wasn't the truth either.**

**I got more reviews and I just want to say; thank you guys so much. A few people told me that Klaine needed to slow down and one person told me that they had to move faster, so I'll take it slow. Also, Annika, thank you for your review. I hope this dialogue thing works better for you and other people.**

**This will be the last chapter I publish before vacation (3 DAYS LEFT OMGGGGG!) so don't be upset if I don't update for a while. Like I said, I'll try to write when I'm in (hopefully sunny) USA :)**

**- XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next few days I couldn't keep my mind off Blaine and his story. It finally made sense why his mom didn't talk to him. I still couldn't help but wonder why I had never seen him around, since he'd been living next door my entire life, so I decided to ask my dad about it.

'Dad?' I asked, 'Can I talk to you for a second?'

'Sure kiddo, what's up?' I wasn't so sure if I had to ask my dad. Maybe I should ask Blaine.

'Uhm… You've been friends with Joe for a really long time right?' My dad nodded and raised his eyebrow.

'Is this going somewhere, Kurt?'

I shook my head. 'No, I was just wondering…' I took a deep breath, 'Why I hadn't seen either Blaine or his mother before…'

My dad sighed. 'You just haven't seen them. There's nothing wrong with that. Look, Blaine is a good guy and I'm glad that you're friends with him now, but you shouldn't be giving this so much thought. Laila always goes on business trips, so it's not weird that you haven't seen them and they moved here when you were eight years old.'

I just stared at him, 'Wait, what?' I asked, 'I thought they've lived here for ever!'

My dad rolled his eyes. 'That's just an expression, son. They moved here almost ten years ago.'

I sighed, frustrated. 'Well, that still doesn't explain why I haven't seen Blaine around before.'

My dad rubbed his temples. 'Kurt, those people have a very busy life. Blaine's parents have very important jobs and they aren't home very often. They go on a lot of business trips, so even before Blaine transferred to Dalton, he would sleep over at his aunt and uncle's house a lot. Also, when his parents are home during Christmas and summer break, they travel a lot to celebrate that they're together. Don't worry, we haven't kept Blaine away from you, you know. You have to trust me on that.'

I nodded. 'Thank you for telling me, dad. I appreciate it.'

My dad just nodded and I went upstairs, only to be downstairs again about a minute later because that stupid bell rang. I opened the door, thinking it was Finn and walked towards the kitchen to get myself a diet coke.

'So we're not being polite?' I heard Blaine say.

'Shit!' I yelled, 'You scared the hell out of me! I may have a heart attack right now!'

Blaine just laughed and walked towards the kitchen. 'I'm so sorry,' I apologized, 'I thought you were Finn who forgot his key!'

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, 'Doesn't matter, I'm not offended or anything. You should watch out because of the thieves and all that, though.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Blaine, please, this is Lima, Ohio. Do you think that thieves even know this town?' Blaine apparently decided not to say anything. 'I'm sorry,' I said, 'I'm just stressed out because of school and everything. I didn't mean to snap at you.'

'That's okay Kurt, I get it.' With that, Blaine wrapped me into a hug and I felt myself relaxing instantly. It was so hard to be mean to Blaine. I returned the hug before breaking it.

'Do you want something to drink?' I asked. Blaine shook his head.

'Actually,' he said, 'I came here to talk to you about something.'

I couldn't help but hope that he'd tell me he was crushing on me, but obviously that was not going to happen, considering how calm he seemed. 'What's up?' I asked. Blaine took a deep breath.

'The Dalton Academy Falcons are competing against the McKinley Titans next weekend.'

I did certainly not see that coming. 'Are you kidding me?' I asked, 'Because that would not be funny.' Blaine looked serious. 'This means,' he said, 'That we are going to be competition.'

'Yeah,' I commented, 'I sort of figured that out by myself. Your point being?'

Blaine rolled his eyes, 'My point is; I came to apologize that we are going to kick you ass next weekend.'

I smirked, 'Oh, Blaine Anderson, hell to the no. You did not just say that to me. In case you haven't noticed, let me break it down for you. We already were competition, so I can take you on this one as well. Besides, I'm only going to perform during the half time show. I'm not on the team.'

Blaine looked confused. 'Wait, Finn told me that you were a kicker.'

'That's right,' I said, 'I _was _a kicker. Right now, I'm a cheerleader and I don't know if coach Sylvester is going to let me perform.'

'Why wouldn't she?' Blaine asked, 'I bet you're amazing.'

I blushed. _Dammit_, I scolded to myself, _why does that guy make you blush? Kurt Hummel never blushes_. 'Because she told me that she wants to save my voice for Nationals. I can persuade her to let me perform, though.'

'That'd be great,' Blaine said. I felt my cheeks colouring again and I decided to turn around to get my drink.

That Tuesday I decided to look for coach Sylvester. Eventually, I found her in the boys locker room while she was fighting with coach Beiste about a budget being cut.

'Porcelain!' she yelled, 'Get your lady ass over here!'

I sighed. That woman would never learn that I was a male. 'What's up, coach?' I asked, sounding annoyed.

'Don't talk to me like that, Porcelain. I need you to change into normal clothes and go spy on Dalton Academy.'

My jaw dropped. 'Are you out of your mind?' I asked, 'They have security and fences all around the school grounds! There's no way I can enter that school without being seen.'

'Perfect,' Sue said, 'You will go there tomorrow after school to spy on their cheerleaders. I'll give you a free pass.'

'But coach,' I tried to argue, 'They don't even have cheerleaders. It's an all boy school!'

Ms. Sylvester shot me an angry look. 'I don't care, Porcelain. You will spy on the football team then and report to Beiste here.'

I nodded and tried to think of ways that I wouldn't have to go to Dalton. I decided to go and look for Santana to help me out.

'Can I go now, coach Sylvester?' I asked. She nodded.

'Porcelain,' she asked, 'Why were you looking for me in the first place?'

I completely forgot the whole purpose of my visit to her. 'Well,' I hesitated, 'I wanted to ask you if I could compete during the half time show…'

Coach Sylvester nodded. 'I think that's a good idea to keep those gay prep school boys busy with your body.'


	10. 9

**A/N - Hey everybody! I'm back!**

**I sincerely hope that y'all are still with me, that would be awesome. I wrote this chapter on the plane ride home. It took me a pretty short time, but I haven't really checked it so there may be some grammar and spelling mistakes in it...**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed the US!**

**- XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 9

I hadn't told Blaine yet about my upcoming performance. The big game was tonight and I was told that it was the Regionals Championship game. Finn and Blaine were extremely excited and nervous, so when Finn wasn't yelling at me about kicking some ass, Blaine was.  
I practically had two houses now and I was happy with it. Blaine and I had become amazing friends so we slept over at each others houses a lot. Funnily enough, everyone seemed to ship us, "Klaine," but only Blaine couldn't see that I was crazy about him. What I thought was the weirdest thing about this whole situation was that my dad didn't even complain about me and Blaine sharing a room with the door closed. Maybe it was like that because he knew Blaine was too polite to do something inappropriate. The worst part was that he was probably right.

'Kurt, wipe that goofy look off your grill and come make yourself useful for a second. Your boytoy ain't here yet anyways,' Santana said.  
I rolled my eyes at her and picket up a confetti canon. 'And don't you dare give me that attitude, Porcelain!' She yelled.  
I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. When I was on my way to the field I noticed that Santana was following me.  
I quirked my eyebrow; 'Did I just get a new dog or something?' I teased her.  
San laughed and shook her head. 'Nope,' she said. 'I am here to talk about hobbit with you.'  
'What's up with Rachel?' I asked, surprised that San actually remembered she existed.  
Santana face palmed. 'Not that hobbit, you goddamn idiot. Your boytoy!'  
I gritted my teeth. 'First of all,' I yelled, 'He is not my boytoy and he will never be. Second, he probably doesn't even like me, so piss off and go annoy someone else with your whining because I am sick of it!'  
I took a deep breath while Satan was standing in front of me grinning. 'Kurt?' she asked. I inhaled through my nose. 'What?' San giggled, 'You totally have a crush on him.'  
'Who has a crush on who?' I heard a voice ask. As soon as I recognized it, I turned around so fast that I almost tripped. Blaine was looking at me with a look full of curiosity, but I was not ready to tell him, especially not with Santana breathing in my neck. 'Mercedes has a crush on Sam,' I lied easily, 'I think he likes her too, but they're just too shy to admit it to each other. Do you have any advice for her?'  
Oh. My. God. I did not just ask that. I tried not to look shocked and apparently it worked, because Blaine looked like he was deep in thought.  
'If I were Mercedes,' he said, 'If I was too scared or nervous to talk I would just do a lot of sweet but obvious things. Maybe Sam will notice and ask her out. That's what I would do. I have to say, I'm not exactly the most experienced guy though.'  
I nodded, 'That's exactly what I just told San!' I said excitedly.  
San rolled her eyes at me. 'Hobbit, nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you.'  
'Satan, nice to meet you too. Why the nickname?' Blaine bit back.  
Santana laughed. 'It's obviously because of your lack of height. Or do maybe prefer boytoy?' She asked seducively, while I just wanted to punch her in the face. San turned around and walked away and Blaine looked expectingly to me. 'Well, why the nickname?' he asked.  
I sighed, 'Long story, I'll tell you another day alright?'

After the game I saw a couple of Dalton guys coming my way. When they approached me I could see that they were obviously gay and I smirked.  
'Hello boys,' I said flirtingly as soon as they were standing in front of me.  
One of the guys took a step forward. 'Hey, my name is Paul. Would you like to have coffee once with me?' he asked shyly.  
I instantly felt bad for the guy because I alreay liked someone else.  
'Uhm...' I said. 'I'm sorry Paul, but I already like someone else. So, no.'  
Paul did not seem to go down with that. 'Who is that person you like? He obviously does not like you back, otherwise someone as gorgeous as you would already have a boyfriend.'  
I started to get annoyed with this Paul dude real fast now.  
'Look, Paul. Thank you for the offer of going out with me, but I decline it. Besides, it's none of your goddamn business who I like!'  
Okay. I hadn't realized that I started yelling. I shut my mouth and sent Paul and the other guys a dirty look and walked away. Suddenly I noticed Blaine standing in the corner. I walked towards him and with one look I knew he had overheard my shouting. I sighed and mentally punched myself for getting worked up like that.  
'Good job declining Paul!' Blaine said. 'He is one of the most popular guys at Dalton. First he pretents to be shy and nice, but after making things official, he becomes this bossy sex shark who wants to get into your pants. Trust me, I've been there.'  
'Okay, hold up!' I exclaimed, 'You slept with this guy?'  
Blaine laughed, 'No, of course not. I'm one of the few people who wants to save that for someone that I'm actually in love with.'  
I relaxed instantly, but tensed again when Blaine started talking.  
'So,' he started, 'This guy that you like, do I know him?'  
I sighed, debating whether I should tell him or not.  
'Okay,' I said, 'I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go to a park or something. Congrats on the win by the way.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I just found out that I can update with my ipod and I'm glad, because I'm in Spain right now. It's awesome here but I'm not gonna lie, I kind of miss all of my friends. Anyways, have fun reading!**

* * *

As soon as we arrived to the park, Blaine flopped down on the nearest bench, looking absolutely exhausted.

'If you are really tired,' I said, 'We can go home now and you can sleep.' I silently prayed for him to say yes.

'Alright, but after you tell me who your crush is.'

I sighed.

'Okay. You want to know, so don't judge me or anything, but tell me what you think. Deal?'

'Deal.'

'My crush,' I said, 'Is you.'

I watched Blaine go from looking confused, to really confused, to finally understanding what I meant, to looking shocked. After a two minute silence, he finally started talking.

'So,' he said, 'I honestly don't know what to say. I mean, I never thought you would like me like that.'

I nodded, understanding his confusion.

'But,' Blaine said, and my heart dropped. 'I do not have my emotions sorted out at the moment, so could you please give me a few days before I make a decision? Because I do not want to screw up what we have...'

'Yeah, of course!' I said, pretending to be okay.

'Let's go now,' Blaine said, 'I'm starting to fall asleep and I have a lot to process.'

I grabbed my car keys and threw them at him. He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his gorgeous features.

'I'm going to walk home,' I said.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked, suddenly shy. 'Is this because I haven't given you an answer yet? Because I don't want this to be awkward for us.'

I shook my head. 'No!' I exclaimed, 'No of course not. I just need to think this through, I mean, this is the first time that I've confessed my feelings to someone so I guess I just want to be alone. Take my car and take your time thinking about this too, because I don't want to lose my bestie by confessing my feelings towards you.'

Blaine looked like he believed what I told him and after he hugged me and muttered a 'thank you' in my ear, he walked to my car and drove away.

His breath was still tingling on my ear while I started walking home.

The next day I tried not to think about Blaine too much. I am definitely not a morning person, so I slept throughout the entire morning, which resulted in waking up at one AM.

I spent the rest of my Saturday doing stupid assignments for school and illegally downloading new music.

When Monday morning finally came around, I was glad the weekend was over. As soon as I came downstairs, my dad eyed me suspiciously.

'Well, you are awfully chipper for someone who loaths Monday mornings.'

I shrugged my shoulders and continued whistling while I poured myself a cup of coffee and grabbed my car keys. When I stepped outside the door, I remembered that Blaine was going to get a ride with me to the bus stop because his car had broken down and Finn had the first period off. This was gonna be real awkward.

I pulled up in Blaine's driveway and yelled a quick 'hi' at his dad before he left for work.

Several minutes later I saw Blaine stumbling out of the house with only one shoe on. I raised my eyebrows as soon as he got into the car.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. 'I really overslept so I woke up like five minutes ago, which means I only had time to fix myself a mug of coffee and dress myself.'

'Okay,' I said, 'Good morning to you too.'

'Oh my God Kurt, I'm so sorry. Good morning!'

Grinning that everything seemed normal between me and Blaine, I let the engine run.

At school I could not keep my mind on the things I had to do. Even Mr. Shue noticed it during History, because I usually pay attention while discussing the French Revolution. Today I didn't even feel like doing that though. I was thinking about Blaine all the time, until Santana started talking to me after a horrible Cheerio practise.

'Porcelain, please tell me what's wrong. I'm starting to get worried and I'm not used to feeling that, so I don't like it very much.'

I sighed. 'It's Blaine. I told him how I felt about him last Friday and he did not see this coming so he needs time to think.'

Santana bit her lip. 'If I were you, I'd talk to him. Tell him what you want and ask him why he needs time. Maybe after that conversation he'll realize that he has feelings for you.'

'Santana,' I said, 'You are my hero. '

'You're welcome.'

After taking my shower, I heard my iPhone vibrating. It was a message from Blaine.

Kurt, I'm so sorry but my dad couldn't pick me up from school and the bus drivers are on strike. Could you please pick me up? xxx B.

I sighed and tapped a respone. It looked like I would get my chance sooner than I'd expected.

When I pulled up at Dalton, Blaine was already waiting for me.

'Hey Kurt!' he yelled through my opened car window. 'Thank you so much!'

I nodded and as soon as I drove away, I started talking.

'Look, Blaine,' I said. 'I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I just want to talk about what happened last Friday night. The reason I want to, is because this is a big deal to me. I know that you may not be interested in me, but I'd like to tell you now that if that's the case, we can still be friends. I'll get over my stupid crush and we'll be friends.'

Blaine seemed to listen intently, so I dared myself to just ask him.

'Blaine, why do you need the time to think?'

Blaine blinked in surprise. After a few seconds of silence he started talking hesitantly.

'I guess that it's the reason that I told you. You are too important to me to mess this up. I don't know how I feel about you because I never let myself think about you that way. Just please give me a few days. I swear that I'll make up my mind before Sunday.'

I smiled at him. 'This doesn't have a time limit Bee. You can take as long as you like. Well, before graduation I'd like to hear it,' I joked.

Blaine smiled at me, 'I knew this was exactly the reason why I liked you. You're always so loosened up about everything.'

I noticed this slip up even after he noticed it himself.

'Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so stupid, I wasn't thinking! I swear I did not mean to say that!' Blaine looked extremely flustered and I chuckeled.

'I know you didn't mean it like that. Now get out of my car!'

Blaine looked at me with a hurt expression. 'You're making me walk?' he asked.

'No silly,' I said. 'We're at your house. Have a good evening!'

'Thank you Kurt! I'll talk to you later!' Blaine hugged me and got out of the car. I sighed and started driving home.


	12. Chapter 12

**What's happenin' y'all? Okay I could not resist not doing that. Been busy because unfortunately school starts tomorrow so I had to buy stuff. After this chapter there'll be one more abd maybe I'll write an epilogue, but I'm not so sure about that. HAVE FUN!**

**- XOXO**

The next few days were absolutely terrible. Blaine and I didn't get to talk, because he was at Dalton and I was at Mc Kinley dying inside. I started to develop a huge fear for rejection and an attitude. Of course my dad, Carole and Finn were the people who had to suffer. I was so annoyed with myself that I started looking like a teenage girl who was dating a football player who was possibly cheating on her. In short, I looked like Rachel Berry.

If there was one thing that I knew about, it was the drama at school. Rachel was slowly being replaced by a cheerleader called Caroline, who was pretty and looked an awful lot like Quinn Fabray.

As Rachel's only friend, I was the person who had to hold her everytime she was crying and I was sick of it.

Thank God for Santana. She actually had a serious and nice side. I talked to her about Blaine during cheerio practise and I felt a lot better after.

San even took me to her house in so-called "Lima Heights," and it was so much more different than I expected it to be. Her dad is a doctor, but somehow I expected him to be the kind of doctor in very, very downtown Lima in a shabby practice. That was not true at all. San's dad runs a private practice in uptown Westerville and all kinds of rich people go there. Their house is huge and they live in the rich part of Lima Heights, which is only known for the biggest gang in Ohio. Santana told me that she tells people she lives there because it will give her a sense of authority when people are scared of her.

I even met her parents and they are so nice. They let me stay for dinner and her mom makes the best tacos in the world.

Suddenly, I got shaken out of my daydream by my dad.

'Kurt, are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I said while quirking my eyebrow, 'Why wouldn't I be?'

My dad shrugged. 'You have kind of been mean to everyone lately. Do you have problems at school?'

I shook my head. 'No dad, I don't. I guess I'm just in a funk. It will be over soon though.'

My dad tried to read me, but I managed to keep my pokerface on until he left.

I remembered that it was only Thursday, so I got into an even deeper depression. Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped before picking up, not bothering to look at the caller id. I was positive that this would be Santana calling.

'What's up, Satan?' I asked.

'Kurt? I'm not Satan...' I heard Blaine say.

'Oh my God!' I exclaimed, 'I'm so sorry! I thought you were my friend Santana, but apparently not. Why were you calling?'

Blaine hesitated to tell me. 'I have been thinking a lot about us...' he said. My breath hitched, because I liked the way he said us.

'And I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me this Saturday. You know, to see if it can solve my problem.'

I mentally squeeled and did a happy dance. 'Uhm...' I said, 'Yeah, I'm free this Saturday.'

'Good,' Blaine said. 'I'll pick you up at seven, okay?'

I said yes and we bid each other goodbye. Great, now I had another reason to worry. I mentally started planning my outfit.

Saturday came around faster than I'd expected and before I knew it, I was worrying about my outfit at five in the evening.

Someone knocked on the door while I was still in my boxers, but I yelled that the person could come in anyway.

'Wow dude,' I heard Finn say. 'I can't believe you have more abs than I do! Not gonna lie, I'm kind of jealous of your sixpack!'

I smirked. 'Well, Finnegan, what did you expect? I am on the cheerios and have Sue Sylvester as coach.'

'Dude, don't call me that!'

'Then don't call me dude, Finnegan! Why are you here anyways?'

'Are you going out tonight?' he asked.

'Yes. Why are you asking?' I started to get annoyed.

'Who are you going with?'

'Blaine. This is none of your business. Why are you asking me? Answer me, Finnegan!'

I punched Finn on his arm to get him talk. Finn winced.

'Burt asked me to check up on you, because he's worried. You've been kind of distant and mean lately.'

I instantly felt guilty. I sighed, 'Look Finn, give me a couple of days to figure out the crap in my life and after that I'll be normal again, okay?'

He nodded. 'Until when is "a couple of days" exactly?'

'Until Sunday.'

A few hours later, I was ready to face Blaine for the first time in almost a week. I was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved t shirt because it looked amazing with my skin tone and a pair of washed up, light blue skinny jeans with a pair of black Vans. I was happy with my choice, because I looked good, but also like I hadn't tried too hard.

When I came downstairs, my dad eyed me suspiciously.

'Kurt. Why aren't you wearing flamboyant clothes made by people called Alexander McWhatsisname?'

I rolled my eyes.

'Dear father. Let me please explain this to you. My shirt is by Marc Jacobs and my jeans is by Gucci. I know that you don't know who those people are, but please give me a little credit for this.'

'Hold up,' my dad interrupted me. 'I actually really like this outfit. It looks good on you, kiddo.'

I smiled. If my dad even noticed that I looked good, Blaine was going to be blown away.

'Thanks dad. I love you.'

'Love you too, son.'

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and I started to be nervous again. After a failed attempt to calm down, I opened the door and saw Blaine standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous. He had less gel than usual in his hair, so I could actually see his curls and I knew exactly why I fell for him.

'Hey Kurt. Are we gonna go right now?'

I was shaken out of my day dream of running my hands through Blaine's curls and blinked in surprise.

'Sure. We'll go right now.'

I yelled goodbye to my family and locked the door.


End file.
